Car Crash
by totalfantasy3
Summary: Dan hasn't returned from grocery shopping. phil begins to wonder, will Dan ever come back


_phil begins to wonder where Dan is. He left to to grocery shopping 5 hours ago! Multiple text messages and missed calls have been left on Dan's phone but none if them have been answered. When he finds out that Dan was in a serious car accident, he begins to wonder. Will Dan ever answer his calls again?_

"Phil!" Dann's voice came from the kitchen.

"yeah?"

"i'm going grocery shopping, i'll be back in 30 minutes or so," he calls before Phil hears a shut of the door. He continues playing sonic, waiting for his friend to return. Except he doesn't.

It was 5pm when Dan left and Phil only began to get worried when it reached 6:30. Where was Dan? Phil tried to continue his game but the uneasy sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was not quenched and he could hardly do anything without Dan entering his thoughts.

Phil reached for his phone and pressed Dan on his number and let it ring. The ring dragged out for a long while before it cut to Dan's voicemail.

"hi this is Dan! I'm not here right now so leave a message," Phil groaned in frustration before realisation came to him. Dan always answered his phone. He never didn't answer his phone. He sent a quick text to Dan, hoping Dan would reply.

he didn't.

this went on for about another hour or so and Phil was freaking out. He paced around the room, crying loudly for his friend, wondering what could've happened. Horrific thoughts passed his mind and Phil felt sick thinking about them. What kind of friend was he if he didn't have faith in Dan?

it was around 7 that Phil's phone rang out. Phil lunged forwards and breathlessly answered his phone.

"hello?!"

"hello is this Phil Lester?" Came the voice of a woman on the other side. Why did she have Dan's phone? A sick feeling overcame Phil as he fought to stay awake.

"yes this is, why?"

"you were on mister Howell's emergency contacts. He was involved in a horrific car accident. He's situated at West End hospital if you would like to visit him," and with that the phone cut off, leaving behind a trembling Phil trying not to burst into tears.

"Daniel Howell?" Phil asked the receptionist at the hospital. She clicked away on her computer for a moment before turning to him.

"room 225," she answered before continuing to tap away. Phil took the elevator to the second floor and sat outside the waiting rooms, breathing heavily. He took out his phone and informed Dan's family, his own and all his friends. Charlie,Pj,Jack and Finn showed up, worried about their friend.

"is he alright?" Jack asked, sitting next to Phil.

"I don't know," Phil croaked out before bursting into tears, scared for his younger friend.

"it's okay, it's okay," Jack cooed, pulling Phil into a warm hug and letting him cry on his shoulder. Finn patted his back comfortingly whilst the other two stood there in shock.

"it'll be fine Phil. He'll be fine, he always is," Finn persuaded, but the look on his face proved that even he wasn't completely sure about that one.

it was a long wait until a nurse appeared.

"anyone here for Daniel Howell?" Phil sprang up, a hopeful look on his face. He rushed over to the nurse who smiled kindly at him.

"is he okay?" He asked, his lip quivering dangerously. The nurses smile faded as she cleared her throat and gave him a sympathetic look

"the doctor would like to talk to all of you," she announced, patting Phil's hand comfortingly. Phil felt horrible, he wasn't even sure if his best friend was alive anymore. No. Dan, he realised, was more that a best friend. He was the love of his life, and Phil only realised that now.

he loved Dan, more than anything else in the world. Dan was his world, he meant everything to him and he couldn't stand the thought of Dan leaving before he made that clear to him.

Phil swallowed thickly before walking past the nurse and towards the doctor who was writing something on a clipboard.

"ah, are you all here for mister Howell?" The doctor asked. The band of people simply nodded, blank expressions on their face hiding the array of emotions they were feeling. "Well it's bad news," those 4 words killed Phil inside, more than he could even comprehend. It was as if a million knives had pierced into his soul and he couldn't comprehend it.

He let out a small sob but covered his mouth as to not let anyone know. The doctor began speaking again .

"he was in a serious car accident between two cars and a lorry. His left lung his ruptured, he has severe head damage and his skull seems to be cracked, he has a spinal injury, internal damage and his right leg may have been crushed on impact. He has just gone into surgery and if he survives it then his he would have to go through a long healing process

if

the doctor had said if.

that meant that Dan could…No. He couldn't. Dan couldn't leave him all alone! The group waited until the surgery was over, none of them daring to say a word. It was only when the doctor appeared with a grave look on his face that Phil began to wonder what his life would be without Dan. He couldn't live like that, he just couldn't.

"well?" Phil asked wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"bad news again," the doctor replied grimly. The group all tensed up, ready for the worst. Though none of them could realise what the doctor was about to say next.

"the surgery was successful , but mister Howell has fallen into a coma,"

5 YEARS LATER

Phil leaned back against his couch and flicked through the television channels. His phone let out a loud ring and he reached forwards to answer it.

"hello?"

"Is this Mister Lester?"

"yes indeed it is," Phil felt a warm feeling inside of him , this almost felt like déjà vu.

"well we are here to inform you that Daniel Howell has woken up from his coma,"


End file.
